The present invention relates to an apparatus for imparting a movement to and actuating an object and comprises a bracket with an operating device, preferably in the form of a handle, stirrup, arm or lever and which is disposed in connection with the object via connection devices. The object may, for example, consist of a brake for a wheel on a vehicle, implement or other wheeled apparatus.